La vie après la mort
by Love the Original Family
Summary: Même si tous ses amis croient qu'elle est avec sa mère, presque plus personnes ne prend de ses nouvelles. Et si Bonnie s'en rendait compte ? Elle prendra une décision qui changera sa vie avec une personne imbu de lui-même et égocentrique. Cette fanfiction comporte les couples suivants : Kennett, Klaroline, Stebekah et Kalijah. Elle se passe après 4x23 de Vampire Diaries.
1. Dans The Other Side

POV Bonnie

Voilà, tout est fini ! J'ai refermé le voile et maintenant je me retrouve dans l'autre côté. Avant que tous les fantômes disparaissent, j'ai revu ma grand-mère. Mais maintenant, je suis toute seule. Pourquoi ? Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a trouvé la paix. Pour mon cas, je suis toujours sur la Terre. Je ne veux pas trouvé la « paix », je veux rester avec mes amis, veillé sur eux. En ce moment, il est à peu près onze heure du matin donc ça fait onze heures que j'ai refermé le voile. Ici, je me sens seule. Personne ne me voie ou m'entend. J'ai bien essayé avec Caroline ce matin, mais rien ! Quand je pense que je vais devoir rester comme ça pour l'éternité… En fait non, je peux toujours parler à Jeremy puisqu'il voit les fantômes. D'ailleurs, je viens juste d'aller le voir pour lui demander de ne rien dire aux autres, leurs dire que je suis parti en voyage avec ma mère. Je n'ai pas encore croisé d'autres êtres surnaturels morts. Normal, puisque j'en connais aucun. À part Alaric qui, je crois puisque je ne l'ai pas vu, a écouté Lexie et a trouvé la paix. Puis ma grand-mère, mais je ne peux plus lui parler… Maintenant j'entre au Mystic Grill. Dire qu'il y a déjà des gens soûles. D'ici je peux voir Damon. Je me dirige vers lui même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui parler. Tout à coup, j'entends quelqu'un siffler en arrière de moi. Je me retourne et…

-Ah je l'avais oublié celui-là, soufflai-je.

- Quoi !? Tu peux me voir ?

-C'est toi qui a sifflé !? criai-je en furie.

Et là, il me sort un sourire mesquin.

-Bien sûr Darling, ça te dérange ?

-Eh bien oui ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je peux te voir parce que je suis morte !

-Eh bien, la grande Bonnie Bennett, une puissante sorcière, morte. Comment ? Attend, je crois que j'ai deviné. Tu as donné ta vie pour le petit Guilbert.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je l'ai vu, ce matin, en chair et en os.

- ...

-Et bien, tu n'es pas très bavarde Bennett.

-Dégage Kol ! Je ne veux plus te voir, hurlai-je.

Et oui, vous l'aurez deviné. C'est le grand vampire originel, Kol Mikaelson. La dessus, je me retourne et pars vers le bar. Arrivée, je m'assoie à côté de Damon et le regarde commander un autre verre de Bourdon.

* * *

POV Damon

Je suis là, à boire mon deuxième vers de Bourdon. Hier j'ai couché avec Elena et je suis parti ce matin avant qu'elle se réveille. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. D'un côté je suis content mais de l'autre non. Pourtant j'ai attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps. Il faut que je clarifie les choses dans ma tête, il faut que je clarifie notre histoire. Je demande mon troisième verre de Bourdon et tout à coup, je sens une présence que je connais à côté de moi. Une présence chaude, douce et réconfortante. Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche mais ne voie personne. Je reste comme ça pendant dix seconde à fixer le vide. Pourtant je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un. Bizarre… alors je retourne vers mon verre.

* * *

POV Bonnie

J'ai vu Damon tourner la tête vers moi. Oui il sent ma présence ! Non, il faut que j'arrête de délirer. Il ne peut pas me voir ni m'entendre… Il regardait surement en arrière de moi. Pourtant on dirait qu'il me regardait, mais non. Quelque minute après, je sorti du Grill laissant Damon au bar. L'air…au moins je pouvais toujours la sentir. Sans le soleil, la pluie, la neige, je crois que je me sentirai encore plus triste. Mais non, je peux toujours sentir la température. Donc je peux avoir chaud et froid. Cool ! Encore plus cool, je suis toujours propre, donc pas besoin de me laver, et je peux choisir les vêtements que je veux mettre. Exemple, je vais dans un magasin, je touche le vêtement que je veux et me voie dedans. Puis pouf ! Je me retrouve avec ce vêtement. Justement, je vais aller me changer. J'entre dans un magasin que je ne vais jamais d'habitude puisque c'est beaucoup trop cher. Mais là ça ne va rien me coûter. Tellement de beaux vêtements ! Tiens, tout à coup, ça me tente de magasiner un peu.

* * *

POV Kol

Après que la petite sorcière m'ait crié dessus, je suis sorti dehors. J'étais en colère que cette petite peste ose me crier dessus, mais je n'ai rien fait parce que je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Après tout, elle vient de mourir ! J'aurai bien pu lui rire en pleine face et me moquer d'elle, mais non ! Je ne suis pas un enfant sans cœur tout de même… Mais bon j'irai la voir plus tard. Enfin un peu de compagnie ! Bien que plus charmante…mais c'est mieux que rien. Non ? Je ne suis plus tout seul, maintenant, j'ai une petite sorcière à avoir sous la patte. En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire ! Ce qui rend le jeu beaucoup plus intéressant. Et pour votre réponse, je fais juste ça pour coucher avec elle et pour avoir de la compagnie. Rien de plus ! En ce moment, je marche vers le manoir Mikaelson. Je pourrais bien y aller à vitesse vampirique, mais ça me tente de prendre l'air. Et dire qu'Elijah et Niklaus sont partis à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Pfff… En plus, Rebekah les a suivis. En tout cas, moi je reste ! Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas pour l'instant.

* * *

POV Elena

Je viens juste de me réveiller dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. Ce lit est le lit de Damon Salvatore sans Damon Salvatore dedans. Je me rappelle très bien de la nuit de rêve qu'on a passé ensemble. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas là. Ni dans la maison puisque je ne ressens aucune présence. Après m'avoir posé plein de question sans réponse, je décide de laisser faire et d'aller prendre une douche. Je lui demanderai plus tard, quand je le verrai…

* * *

POV Caroline

Hier je n'ai vraiment pas bien dormi. Pourtant j'aurais dû puisque Tyler m'a dit qu'il reviendra en ville dans une semaine. Mais je n'arrête pas de repensé à SA phrase. « He's your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes. » Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Tyler revient en ville alors pourquoi je repense à lui !? Je décide de me lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide pour me rafraichir l'esprit et pour arrêter de pensé à lui. Ahhhh….l'eau fraiche sur ma peau…que ça fait du bien. Tantôt, j'ai reçu un message de Jeremy me disant que Bonnie était partie avec sa mère en voyage pour renouer les liens. Je suis contente pour elle. Je crois que ça va faire du bien pour les deux. Après quinze minutes, je sors enfin de la salle de bain. Puis, je m'habille, me maquille et me coiffe. Je m'apprête à sortir, mais j'ai oublié mon collier sur mon bureau. Je m'y dirige et là, qu'est-ce que je vois !? Un dessin de moi avec un cheval. Je me rappelle de cette nuit. Il avait été tellement charmant avec moi. Non, non, non et non ! Il faut que j'arrête de pensé à lui. Je pars, laissant le dessin et mon collier, et décide de me diriger au Mystic Grill à pied. Arrivée, je vois Damon au bar et il a l'air déjà soûl. Pourtant c'est un vampire, il supporte mieux l'alcool, et il est juste midi ! Je m'y dirige et m'assoie à côté de lui.

-Hey Blondie ! Alors, est-ce que Klaus est reparti à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi partout où je vais je dois repenser à lui. Pourquoi Klaus est partout ?

-Hey Blondie, ça va?

-Oui ça va. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, oui, il est reparti à la Nouvelle-Orléans, répondis-je sèchement.

Sur ce, je ressors et décide d'aller me promener. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de pensé à Klaus, mais je n'y arrive pas…

* * *

Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Elsa, j'ai 13 ans et cette histoire est ma première fanfiction. Dans cette histoire, Rebekah n'est jamais partie en voyage avec Matt et elle a suivi ses frères à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Klaus n'a jamais couché avec Haley, donc pas d'enfant. Silas était en fait qu'une légende, (selon leur dire puisqu'ils n'ont pas trouvé son corps et la cure) donc Stefan n'est pas sous l'eau. Katherine n'est pas resté à Mystic Falls après être redevenue humaine. Puis, cette histoire va comporter quelques couples différents. Alors voilà : Kennett, Klaroline, Stebekah et Kalijah. Il y aura aussi un peu de Bamon. J'aimerais savoir si vous aimez ces couples. Ou si vous avez d'autres idées de couples ! J Pour votre information, je vais poster AU MOINS un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être, quelques fois, plus. Et aussi mes prochains chapitres vont être plus longs. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;) Si vous avez des questions ou autres, dites le moi et je vais vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre. S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez vraiment de ma fic pour m'aider à l'améliorer. Laissez des reviews ;)

Bisous xxx Elsa


	2. La proposition

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews. Ça me touche beaucoup. :) D'ailleurs je vais y répondre avec plaisir :

Mel023 : Merci pour ta review. Pour le couple Stebekah, je suis désolé. Moi aussi j'aime le Mabekah, mais sur cette fic ça va être du Stebekah. Peut-être dans ma prochaine fic. ;) Et puis moi aussi je déteste le Delena. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire dans les prochains chapitres. ;) À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

Lea Michaelson : Merci de lire ma fic ! À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

Spoiled Child : Contente que ça te plaise. :) À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

LaurieBerry2365 : Contente que tu aimes les couples. Pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura plusieurs POV par chapitre. J'espère que ça te convient ! À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

immortelle42 : Moi aussi je suis Klaroline forever. J'aime aussi le Bamon, mais pas autant que le Kennett. ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira. À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

mimi34 : Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec toi, Kol n'aurait pas dû mourir ! Surtout pas tuer pas un chasseur de vampire novice et un bébé vampire ! Ridicule ! Mais là je m'égare un peu… ;) À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

Odessa : Moi aussi ce sont mes couples préférés. ;) À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

Calypso : Ouais j'hais Hayley c'est pour ça ! ;) À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

Petit ciel : Contente que t'aime bien ! À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

KlarolineMichaelson : Merci d'être venu jeter un coup d'œil. Oui moi aussi j'aime le Bamon, mais pas autant que le Kennett. ;) À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

**PS pour tout le monde : Dans le premier chapitre, j'avais écrit que Silas n'existait pas, mais en fait c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé son corps.**

* * *

POV Elena

C'est le soir, ça fait maintenant neuf heures que j'attends Damon au manoir. Il n'est pas revenu de la journée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais il ne répond pas. J'ai même essayé d'appeler Caroline, Bonnie et Stefan. Mais personne ne me répond ! Je vais commencer à croire que personne ne voulaient me parler ! Je suis dans le salon, en train de lire un livre pour passer le temps. Tout à coup, j'entends la porte d'entrée claqué. Je m'y dirige et je vois Caroline qui traine Damon derrière elle.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, criais-je ahuri.

-Il c'est passé que j'ai trouvé Damon soûl gisant par terre.

* * *

POV Caroline

En fait, c'est faux. Je n'ai pas trouvé Damon soûl gisant par terre.

Flash back ******

En ce moment, je marche dans la rue. Ça fait cinq minutes que j'ai quitté le Grill. J'étais tellement fâché que Damon parle de Klaus. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il m'a juste posé une question.

-Blondie!

Oh non, il m'a retrouvé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !? Je me retourne et je vois un regard inquiet. Non, c'est impossible !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Damon ?

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je te l'ai dit tantôt.

Oups, j'ai lâché ça un peu trop sèchement. Damon s'approche de moi et me prend par les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Caroline ?

Caroline…depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom ? D'habitude c'est Blondie. Puisque je ne lui réponds pas, je me sens aller à vitesse vampirique et je me retrouve dans la forêt avec Damon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-il. Quand j'ai dit « Klaus », ton humeur à comme changer. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui hier ?

-Non…c'est juste qu'il m'a dit quelque chose…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Je n'étais pas sûr...devrais-je me confier à lui ? Est-ce qu'il me comprendrait ? Crierait-il après moi ?

-Vas-y Caroline, dit-moi, me dit-il avec douceur.

-Eh bien, comme cadeau de graduation, il m'a dit que Tyler était maintenant libre de revenir à Mystic Falls.

-Mais c'est géniale ça, non !? me sourit-il.

-Oui c'est vrai ! m'exclamais-je, Mais ce qui me tracasse, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Me demanda-t-il interloqué.

-Il m'a dit que c'était mon premier amour et qu'il attendrait d'être mon dernier. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Silence…on dirait qu'il pense.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

-Réponds.

Alors là, il me prend au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ?

Fin *** vous flashez retour **

Alors, j'ai passé toute l'après-midi a parlé des moments que j'ai passé avec Klaus à Damon. Bizarrement, il m'a écouté, m'a seulement posé quelques questions et a été très attentif. C'était bizarre, mais agréable. Je n'ai pas répondu à LA question parce que moi-même je ne le sais pas. J'aime Ty, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais est-ce que je suis amoureuse de lui ? J'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec Klaus et j'avoue qu'il me manque un peu. Il faut que je clarifie mes sentiments. Ah ! Et pourquoi je trainais Damon derrière moi ? C'est parce que monsieur était trop fatigué pour marcher tout seule jusqu'à chez lui ! Mais bon, je lui devais au moins ça pour cet après-midi.

-Caroline? Caroline?

- Désolé Elena. J'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

-Je te remerciais de l'avoir ramené, me sourit-elle.

-Ce n'est rien. Bon je vais rentrer. À plus !

-À plus !

* * *

POV Bonnie

La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est marcher toute seule. C'est ennuyeux ici. Depuis ce matin, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire et que je m'ennuie, je regrette d'avoir donné ma vie pour celle de Jeremy. Parce que Jeremy m'a juste remercié une fois puis, il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Et Elena a été contente de revoir son frère puis c'est tout ! Alors c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux ! Fâchée, j'explose un rocher avec mes pouvoirs.

-Et bien, quelqu'un est fâché ? dit une voix taquine.

-Va-t'en Kol ... de s'il-te-plait ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il interloqué.

* * *

POV Kol

Et là, elle tombe à genoux et se met à sangloter. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne suis pas bon pour réconforter les gens. Alors, je m'approche, me mets aussi à genoux et mets une main sur son épaule gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-ai-je d'une voix douce qui m'était inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-C'est juste que je regrette. Je regrette d'avoir donné ma vie pour lui. Il m'a juste remercié et après, il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Puis Elena était juste contente d'avoir retrouvé son frère. C'est tout ce que je reçois après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux ? Je ne comprends pas !

Voilà, je comprends mieux maintenant. Elle regrette d'avoir donné sa vie pour ce vaurien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais après l'avoir vu comme ça, je l'ai amené au manoir et apporté sur mon lit. Maintenant, elle dort à point fermé. Elle est tellement belle…non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Kol ! Ne dit pas ça, dit qu'elle est sexy MAIS PAS BELLE ! Oh mon dieu, maintenant je parle à moi-même. Il faut que j'arrête de pensé à ça. On dirait que cette fille me ramolli. Je redescends donc en bas dans la cuisine. C'est décidé. Avec cette petite sorcière, on va essayer de revenir à la vie. Je lui en parlerais demain.

* * *

POV Katherine

Ça fait juste une journée que je suis redevenue humaine à cause de cette peste d'Elena et j'ai déjà plein d'ennemis qui sont à mes trousses. Va en enfer Elena Guilbert. Pour mon cas, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je vais garder tout mon argent pour pouvoir voyager et pour manger. Par contre, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour un logement. Je pourrais retourner dans mon appartement en Floride, mais on va pouvoir me retrouver facilement et ce logement, il faut le payer. Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent ! Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution. Où il n'y a pas de paiement puisqu'il m'appartient. Et il y a juste Klaus qui connait cet endroit, mais il ne me cherche plus. Il a mieux à faire ! Par contre, si je le croise, c'est sûr qu'il va me tuer. Donc, je me dirige vers le guichet de billets et prends un billet pour la Bulgarie. Mon pays natal. Je vais aller vivre où je vivais quand j'étais jeune. Même si ma famille a toute été assassinée là. Au moins, personne ne pourra me retrouver. En tout cas, pas avant longtemps.

* * *

POV Elena

Damon ne m'a pas adressé la parole hier soir. Pas une seule fois. Par contre, ce matin, je vais avoir des réponses. Parole d'Elena Guilbert. Justement, je sens que Damon se réveille.

-Salut toi, dis-je doucement.

-Salut.

-Alors, tu vas me dire où tu étais hier matin.

-Pourquoi tu me poses une question le matin quand je viens de me réveiller ?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation. Allez, répond !

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir je suis allé au Mystic Grill.

-Et tu as bu toute la journée !? demandais-je ahurie.

-Non. Tout le matin jusqu'à midi. Après, Caroline est arrivée. Je l'ai mise en colère alors je l'ai suivie et on a parlé toute l'après-midi.

-Juste parler ? demandais-je en colère.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je couche avec elle ? Elle est en couple avec Tyler, qui en passant, revient dans une semaine, cria-t-il.

-Désoler…alors pourquoi Caroline t'as ramené et que t'avais l'air épuisé.

-Parce que je n'avais pas réussi à m'endormir pendant que tu dormais hier. J'étais épuisé !

-Pourquoi tu m'évites alors ?

-Parce que je ne me comprends plus. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Loin de toi. Pour réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à quoi ?

-À nous.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ? demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à notre histoire.

-D'accord. Comme tu veux. Je ne te parlerais plus pendant deux semaines. Je te laisserais tranquille. C'est correct ?

-Deux semaines. Parfait. Merci.

-De rien.

Sur ce, je repars dans la chambre que j'occupe au manoir. Deux semaines, deux semaines seulement…

POV Bonnie

Je me réveille. Mais où suis-je ?

-Tu es dans ma chambre.

Je tourne ma tête vers la droite et là, qui je vois, Kol Mikaelson.

-Hier, tu avais l'air épuisé. Le manoir était proche, alors je t'ai ramené ici.

-Merci.

-Je sais que tu viens de te réveiller, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Une proposition…de quoi il parle ?

-Alors, hier tu m'as dit que tu regrettais d'avoir donné ta vie pour le petit Guilbert. Alors, je te propose qu'on consacre tout notre temps à essayer de revenir à la vie. Juste toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt pouvoir voir le reste de la famille originel ainsi que les autres personnes que je n'ai pas encore parlées. J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite intrusion de Katherine parce qu'on ne va pas la revoir avant quelques temps…désolé. :/ Puis quels sont les vrais sentiments de la belle blonde ? Quelle va être la réponse de Damon à Elena ? Est-ce que Bonnie va accepter la proposition de Kol ou non ? ;) Si vous avez des questions ou autres, dites le moi et je vais vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre. S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez vraiment de ma fic pour m'aider à l'améliorer. Laissez des reviews ;)

Bisous xxx Elsa


	3. Je deviens cinglé ou c'est réel ?

Salut tout le monde ! :) Je vous remercie tous de lire ma fic. Bonne lecture ! Voici les réponses aux reviews :

Mel023 : Tu vas avoir toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre. :) Merci pour ta review.

LaurieBerry2365 : Pour l'arrivé des Originels, tu vas les voir dans le prochain chapitre. :) Puis pour ta question, non je ne sais pas combien je vais faire de chapitres. Mais j'ai presque fini mon chapitre 7 et ce n'est pas du tout la fin. ;)

movie-like : Pour le sacrifice de Bonnie, oui elle l'a fait surtout pour Elena. Elle est contente de voir qu'Elena a retrouvé son sourire, mais elle se rend compte que personne ne l'a vraiment bien remercié. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment bien l'expliquer, mais j'espère que tu comprends. Et puis je suis tellement désolé que tu es une grande fan de Delena, mais j'ai écrit les prochain chapitres depuis longtemps et je ne peux pas changer ma fic. Désolé. J'espère que tu vas lire la suite pareil… Puis je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit d'en ta review. ;) Merci aussi pour tes compliments. :)

Guest : Désolé que tu trouves qu'il y a trop de POV, mais je voulais faire une fic où on pourrait voir ce que les gens pensent. J'ai déjà écrit les chapitre jusqu'au septième, mais pour les autres, je vais essayer de faire moins de POV. J'espère que ça te convient et que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire ma fic. :)

u : Tu as totalement raison. Désolé d'avoir écrit ça je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai écrit. Je suis vraiment idiote ! Mais bon, je suis allée corriger MON ÉNORME ERREUR. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Désolé encore pour cette erreur. :)

MiladyD : Moi aussi j'aime le Bamon, mais j'aime plus le Kennett. Contente que tu détestes aussi le Delena. ;) Et je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as écrit dans ta review. J Compte sur moi, je vais mettre Bonnie en valeur. ;)

* * *

POV Bonnie

_2 semaines plus tard…_

Voilà, ça fait deux semaines. Deux semaines que j'ai accepté la proposition de Kol et qu'on recherche un moyen pour revenir à la vie. Bien que j'étais un peu réticente au début…

Flash back *** ***

-Je sais que tu viens de te réveiller, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Une proposition…de quoi il parle ?

-Alors, hier tu m'as dit que tu regrettais d'avoir donné ta vie pour le petit Guilbert. Alors, je te propose qu'on consacre tout notre temps à essayer de revenir à la vie. Juste toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

-Mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour revenir à la vie !

-Pourtant toi tu as bien fait revenir Guilbert à la vie.

-Oui, au prix de ma propre vie. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'une sorcière serait prête à donner sa vie pour nous.

-On a qu'à l'hypnotiser.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête !? criais-je, Qui es-tu pour décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir ? Puis, on ne peut même pas puisqu'on est morts. Et de toute façon, il faut une énorme quantité de magie qu'aucune sorcière n'a. L'expression. Moi je l'avais et même avec ce pouvoir, j'ai dû creuser de la magie dans les ténèbres. Et même avec tous ces pouvoirs, je suis morte.

Bon, on dirait que je l'ai convaincu…

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'accepte ta proposition. Mais il faut trouver un autre moyen.

-D'accord. Alors c'est parti !

Puis, il me sourit. Un sourire resplendissant. Non mais à quoi je pense ?! Je détourne donc le regard et j'eu un petit sourire. Kol et moi, on va trouver une solution pour revenir à la vie.

Fin *** vous FLASH BACK ***

Pour l'instant, on a encore rien trouvé. Mais on ne va pas s'arrêter là, on continue nos recherches ! Kol m'a dit qu'on devra partir demain de Mystic Falls pour chercher ailleurs. Je suis d'accord avec lui. On va où ? On ne le sait pas. On va voyager n'importe où, où il y a des sorcières. Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai parlé trois fois à Jeremy pour lui donner des nouvelles. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit que Kol était avec moi de l'autre côté et encore moins qu'on cherche un moyen pour revenir à la vie. Aujourd'hui, je prends une pause. Avant de partir, je vais aller voir une dernière fois tout le monde.

* * *

POV Caroline

Ça fait une semaine que Tyler est revenu. J'étais tellement contente. Pourtant, on dirait qu'il a changé. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais je vais lui demander ce matin. Durant les deux dernières semaines, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ma conversation avec Damon, à Klaus, à Tyler et à mes sentiments. Tout n'est pas encore clair, mais je vais bientôt y mettre un terme. J'aurais bien voulu me confier à Stefan ou encore à Damon, mais je ne trouve plus Stefan et il ne répond pas à son téléphone. Mais je sais qu'il va bien, j'en suis sûr. Puis Damon avait déjà l'air d'avoir des problèmes. Alors, je n'ai pas voulu le déranger avec mes propres problèmes. Hier soir, c'était la première fois que j'ai couché avec Tyler depuis qu'il est revenu. Oui, ça m'avait procuré du plaisir. Mais je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre.

-Hey Care, me dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Salut.

-Bien dormie ?

-Oui, répondis-je d'une voix distraite.

-Ça va ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Moi, oui je vais bien, me dit-il d'une voix incrédule, Pourquoi ?

-Je te trouve bizarre depuis que tu es revenu.

-Moi aussi je te trouve bizarre…

-Je vais te poser une question directe. As-tu une relation avec Haley ?

-Haley?

-Oui…

-Écoute Care, je ne vais plus te mentir. Oui, j'ai une relation avec Haley. Depuis que je suis allé dans les Appalaches et que je l'ai rencontrée, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. J'avais une relation avec elle, mais quand je suis revenu, j'avais décidé que c'était fini à cause de toi. Mais quand Klaus m'a dit de quitter Mystic Falls, je l'ai revu et depuis ce temps, on s'est remis ensemble. Je t'aime bien Caroline, mais je crois que ce n'est pas plus que ça…

- ...

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, souris-je, Merci. Tu m'as aidé à voir clair dans mes sentiments. Maintenant, je suis sûre que je ne t'aime plus et que je l'aime. Oui…j'aime Klaus.

Je me lève donc et me rhabille. Je vois bien son regard ahuri et questionneur, mais je m'en fou. Je prends mon sac et sors du manoir des Lockwood. Je suis tellement heureuse ! J'aime Klaus. Maintenant c'est sûr ! Quand je pense que depuis longtemps, j'ai refusé toutes ses avances parce que je croyais que j'étais amoureuse de Tyler. Bizarrement, sa trahison ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai envie d'hurler sur tous les toits que je suis amoureuse de Niklaus Mikaelson, le grand hybride originel. Mais je m'abstiens parce qu'avant, je dois être sûre de ses sentiment pour moi. Ce que je vais faire est surement l'idée la plus folle que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie mais je m'en fou. Je dirais la nouvelle aux autres quand je serais sûre de ses sentiments. Je me demande comment les autres vont le prendre…

* * *

POV Damon

Voilà, aujourd'hui ça fait deux semaines que je pense à mes sentiments pour Elena. Aujourd'hui, je dois lui donner une réponse. Je descends donc les escaliers et je vais au salon où je retrouve Elena.

-Alors ? Ça fait deux semaines, me dit-elle.

-Je le sais. J'ai juste pensé à ça ces derniers temps. Et j'en suis venu à une conclusion. Je t'aime Elena.

Elle me sourit tendrement et s'approche tranquillement de moi.

-Mais je ne crois pas que je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle s'arrête et perd son sourire.

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Désolé Elena. Je sais que j'avais attendu pour t'avoir depuis longtemps, mais j'ai perdu mon temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'aimer profondément, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Peut-être que je voulais en fait t'avoir juste pour faire chier mon frère… Ou bien peut-être parce que tu n'es pas la femme de ma vie…

- ...

- ...

-Alors si c'est comme ça, je déménage ! cria-t-elle, Je vais aller vivre au chalet qui appartenait à mes parents. Au revoir Damon !

Sur ce, elle remonte en furie dans sa chambre et je l'entends faire ses valises. Ça ne me fait pas grand-chose en fin de compte… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de tomber amoureux d'elle, mais je sens que ce n'est pas la bonne. Il y en a une autre qui m'attend. Peut-être que je l'a rencontrerais dans un mois, cinq ans, cent ans ou peut-être même mille ans. Mais je l'attendrais. Ça c'est sûr !

* * *

POV Bonnie

Bon, pour ma première visite, j'ai décidé de commencer par le manoir des Salvatore. Je me retrouve dans les couloirs. J'entends du bruit à l'étage et m'y dirige. Arrivée, je vois Elena, par terre, en train de pleurer. Tout à coup, elle arrête de sangloter et se lève, les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rouges. Je l'a vois prendre une valise et l'a remplir. Ensuite, je l'a vois sortir. Je ne comprends plus rien, donc je l'a suis. Elena sort sans rien dire et je vois Damon assis tranquillement sur le sofa. Je crois que leur histoire est finie… Elena n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, mais ça à l'air de faire ni chaud ni froid à Damon. Je décide de rester au manoir et m'assis proche de Damon. Tout à coup, il tourne la tête vers moi. Je regarde en arrière de moi, mais ne vois rien.

-Alaric ? Lexie ? Qui est là ? dit-il après un petit moment de silence.

Oh mon dieu, il ressent ma présence, mais il ne sait pas qui ça peut être. Sans savoir pourquoi les larmes commence à couler et je ne peux plus les arrêter. Même si il ne peut pas me voir, m'entendre ou me sentir, je lui prends la main.

-C'est moi Damon, murmurais-je, C'est Bonnie.

Il regarde sa main. Enfin, plutôt nos mains, mais pour lui c'est sa main. Il m'a senti, il a senti une chaleur. C'est trop pour moi ! J'enlève ma main et décide qu'il est temps d'aller voir Matt.

* * *

POV Damon

Je l'a ressens encore cette présence. Chaude, douce, réconfortante et bizarrement, pas du tout inconnue... C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé si c'était Alaric ou Lexie. Ok…soit je deviens vraiment cinglé ou c'est la réalité. Mais je viens juste sentir quelqu'un à côté de moi me prendre la main. Ou plutôt, une chaleur. Peut-être que cela à un rapport avec l'autre côté ? Je vais aller voir Jeremy.

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre. Alors, est-ce correct la rupture de Damon et Elena ou vous voulez me tuez ? Par contre si vous me tuez, je ne pourrais pas continuer la fic ;) Désolé pour les fans de Delena. :/ Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Bonnie et Damon ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Puis, qu'elle est l'idée folle de Caroline ? Même si je crois qu'il y en a qui ont déjà deviné ;) Si vous avez des questions ou autres, dites le moi et je vais vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre. S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez vraiment de ma fic pour m'aider à l'améliorer. Laissez des reviews ;)

Bisous xxx Elsa


	4. Nouvelle-Orléans, me voici !

Salut tout le monde. Aujourd'hui je poste le quatrième chapitre. Un peu comme tous les jeudis... **S'il-vous-plait tout le monde, écrivez-moi des reviews. Ça m'encourage à écrire. **Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic et bonne lecture. :) Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews :

Mel023 : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic. Contente que tu aies aimé la rupture d'Elena et Damon. Puis tu es très perspicace. ;) Tu comprendras ce que je veux dire dans ce chapitre. Bisous xxx

LaurieBerry2365 : Ouf ! Une chance que la séparation de Damon et Elena ne te dérange pas plus que ça. Pour ce qui est de Damon, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de lui… J'ai quelques idées en tête, mais rien d'officiel. À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

* * *

POV Bonnie

Je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Damon a senti une présence, ma présence. Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes. C'était des larmes de joie et de tristesse. Je me dirige en ce moment chez Matt, car je sais qu'il ne travaille pas cet après-midi. Je regarde Matt. Il allait tellement me manquer. Parce que je ne vais surement pas partir seulement trois jours !

* * *

POV Elena

Damon ne voulait plus de moi. Bien ! Alors je suis partie. Je vais aller vivre au chalet qui appartenait à mes parents et qui maintenant, m'appartient. Je ne vais surement pas rester au manoir en sachant qu'il est là. Par contre je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi dit-il que je ne suis pas la bonne !? Il m'a attendu si longtemps et maintenant que je suis sûre de mes sentiments pour lui, il me rejette. Je le déteste ! Je veux l'éloigner de ma vie. Je veux vivre loin du surnaturel. Je vais garder contact avec mes amis, mais m'éloigner. Oui, c'est décidé ! Je vais aller vivre toute seule pour un petit bout de temps. Juste pour me libérer l'esprit.

* * *

POV Bonnie

Après être sorti de chez Matt, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Stefan. Je l'ai cherché toute l'après-midi, mais aucunes traces de lui. Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Pourtant je sens qu'il va bien. Serait-il parti de la ville ? Cette situation serait très probable puisqu'il croit que Damon et Elena sont encore ensemble. Mais bon, je n'ai plus de temps pour le chercher. Et en plus j'ai fouillé tous les recoins de la ville. Je décide donc d'aller voir Jeremy.

* * *

POV Jeremy

Je crois que j'ai compris la situation de Damon. Effectivement, il est venu me voir tantôt et m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Il faut que je demande à Bonnie. Je me retourne et justement, je vois la personne à qui je voulais parler.

-Salut Jer, me sourit-elle.

-Salut, je dois te parler.

-Oui moi aussi. Mais commence.

-D'accord. J'ai reçu la visite de Damon en début d'après-midi.

***Flash-back***

Je suis en train de regarder Grey's Anatomy et tout à coup, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je me lève et quelle est ma surprise en découvrant qui est à la porte, Damon Salvatore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

-J'ai des questions à te poser sur l'autre côté.

-Ok, entre.

Je le fais donc entrer. On va dans le salon et je lui serre un verre de Bourdon.

-Vas-y, quelles sont tes questions ?

-Eh bien, tantôt j'étais dans mon salon. Et tout à coup, j'ai comme senti une chaleur qui ne m'était pas inconnue, à côté de moi, me prendre la main. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. Alors, j'ai demandé si c'était Alaric ou Lexie. Et après, je n'ai plus senti la chaleur. Aurais-tu une explication à cela ?

-C'est vrai que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec l'autre côté. Merci d'être venu me le dire. Je vais y penser et te redonner des nouvelles.

-D'accord merci. Bon, je retourne chez moi. À plus.

-À plus.

***Fin du Flash-back***

-Est-ce que ce serait toi ? demandais-je.

-Je crois que oui…

-Tu crois ?

-D'accord c'est moi ! répondit-elle énervée, Par contre, je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour sentir que j'étais là.

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas…Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses bizarres dans l'autre côté.

-Non.

-Quand tu as pris la main de Damon, est-ce que tu t'es imaginé que c'était vrai.

-Eh bien…je dirais que oui…

-Ça doit être ça alors.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que si je le veux vraiment, ça peut se réaliser…

-Pas complètement, mais une petite partie.

Elle me sourit donc plein d'espoir.

-Mais ne tente plus rien. Il pourrait se passer quelque chose d'imprévu.

-D'accord…

Après un petit moment de silence, tous les deux dans nos pensées…

-Attend un peu, tu as pris la main de Damon ? demandais-je ahuri.

-Euh… j'étais en train de pleurer parce qu'il avait senti ma présence et j'ai juste voulu tester.

-OK… Donc, tu avais quelque à me dire. Non ?

-Oui ! Je suis venue pour te dire que je m'en vais.

-Où ? demandais-je interloqué.

-Je vais voyager dans le monde. Je vais aller découvrir ce que j'ai toujours voulu voir.

* * *

POV Bonnie

Bon c'est vrai que je vais voyager dans le monde et le découvrir un peu. Je n'ai pas menti, je n'ai juste pas tout dit la vérité. Et pour la main de Damon, je ne l'ai pas vraiment prise pour tester, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai prise ? Peut-être parce que j'avais besoin d'être « réconfortée » … Bizarre... Mais bon, passons !

-D'accord, alors je suppose qu'on ne va pas se voir pendant un petit bout de temps, me dit-il déçu.

-Non, dis-je en faisant semblant d'être aussi déçue.

-Bon, alors je te souhaite bon voyage et dit le moi quand tu seras de retour.

-D'accord. Au revoir Jeremy.

-Bye Bonnie.

Sur ce, je vais chez Caroline. En arrivant chez elle, il n'y a personne. Sa mère doit surement travailler, mais où est Caroline. Peut-être qu'elle est au Mystic Grill. Je décide donc d'y aller. Mais arrivée sur place, aucune trace de la jolie blonde. Je cherche donc en ville encore deux heures. Il est maintenant vingt heure. Je dois laisser faire car il commence à se faire tard et Kol doit m'attendre. Avant, je vais retourner voir Jeremy. Peut-être qu'elle m'a envoyé un message sur mon téléphone.

-Hey Jeremy, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Caroline. Je l'ai cherché partout en ville avant de partir.

-Euh…oui. Elle a écrit sur ton portable qu'elle partait à la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais n'a pas écrit pourquoi.

-D'accord, merci. Bye.

Puis, je disparais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?…Oh mon dieu ! Une chance que Jeremy n'a pas compris. Je retourne au manoir des Mikaelson et je vois Kol qui m'attend devant la porte.

-Enfin tu es là Petite sorcière. Alors, où veux-tu aller ?

-À la Nouvelle-Orléans.

-La Nouvelle-Orléans…pourquoi ?

* * *

POV Caroline

Ce que j'ai fait est surement l'idée la plus folle que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie mais je m'en fou. Je dirais la nouvelle aux autres quand je serais sûre de ses sentiments. Je me demande comment les autres vont le prendre… Mais bon, je viens juste d'atterrir à la Nouvelle-Orléans. J'ai un peu le trac, mais ça va passer. Je sors donc de l'aéroport et appelle un taxi. Je monte dedans et je demande au conducteur de m'amener au manoir des Mikaelson.

-Je ne vais pas là-bas, me répond-t-il.

-Et pourquoi, demandais-je incrédule.

-Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

-D'accord…et si je vous donne un pourboire pour que vous m'y amener le plus proche possible. Et après, vous me dites c'est dans quelle direction.

Il a l'air de considérer mon offre puis, démarre la voiture. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il s'arrête devant le quartier français.

-C'est le maximum où je peux vous amener. Continuer tout droit et plus tard, sur votre gauche, il y aura un gros bâtiment avec la lettre « M » accroché en haut. C'est là le manoir Mikaelson.

-D'accord, tenez.

Je lui donne donc le compte que le taxi indique puis, je lui donne un pourboire. J'ouvre la porte et m'apprête à sortir quand…

-Attention mademoiselle ! m'avertit le conducteur d'une voix inquiète et paniquée, Ce quartier est rempli de vampire. C'est dangereux !

-Ne vous inquiété pas. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

Je lui montre mon visage de vampire et il prend un air terrifié. Je remets mon visage normal, le salut puis, sort de la voiture. Il fait un peu frais mais ça ne me dérange pas. Cela fait cinq minutes que je marche tout droit et toujours aucunes traces du manoir. Je continue donc. Tout à coup, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je m'arrête et me retourne, mais ne voit personne. Je décide donc de continuer ma route. Mais à peine je fais un pas qu'une tonne de vampire me barrent la route et m'encerclent. Un vampire de couleur caramel s'avance vers moi.

-Bien, bien, bien. Qu'avons-nous là. Ce n'est pas sûr de se balader seule ici la nuit.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

Je lui montre mon visage de vampire.

-Un vampire, me dit-il, Je ne te connais pas. Que viens-tu faire ici. Tu veux faire partie de ma troupe ?

-Non ! dis-je avec fermeté, Je cherche le manoir Mikaelson.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires.

-Hey Marcel ! dit un vampire, Pourquoi ne pas juste la tuer ?

-Avant je veux savoir pourquoi elle veut savoir où est le manoir Mikaelson, répondit le dit Marcel.

-Je cherche Niklaus Mikaelson. Il me connait, je le connais.

Il a l'air de réfléchir puis…

-Je vais t'y amener.

-Marcel ! dit une autre vampire.

-Quoi ? Quand Klaus laisse quelqu'un l'appeler Niklaus, c'est parce qu'il connait les personnes depuis longtemps. Rentrez chez vous. Je m'occupe de cette demoiselle. Allez, suit-moi !

Je le suis donc pendant que tous les autres vampires retournent chez eux.

-Je me trompe ou le quartier français est un quartier seulement de vampires, supposais-je.

-Oui. Par contre il y a quelques fois des visiteurs qui nous servent de dessert.

Je roule mes yeux en l'air. C'est sûr puisque moi, je n'agis pas de cette façon.

-Nous y voilà ! Niklaus est quelque part dans le manoir. Bonne recherche.

Sur ce, il s'en va en vitesse vampirique me laissant devant des grilles, seule. Je décide d'entrer puisque les grilles ne sont pas fermées à clé. J'arrive au milieu où il y a une grande place laissé au clair de lune. Magnifique ! Ce manoir est magnifique ! Je tourne sur moi-même pour observer la beauté de ce bâtiment. Tout à coup, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne et sur la balustrade, je vois…

-Rebekah !

* * *

Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre. Alors, que pensez-vous de ce que Bonnie peut faire avec un peu de volonté ? Des détails sur ce dans les prochains chapitres. Comment les autres vont prendre la nouvelle quand ils vont comprendre pourquoi Caroline est à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Pour ceux qui détestent Elena, elle ne va pas être dans mon histoire avant très longtemps. Alors, profitez-en ! ;) Puis une question, je vais y aller par majorité : Quand ça va être les pensées de Klaus, voulez-vous que j'écris « Klaus » ou « Niklaus ». J'avais pensé au début écrire «Klaus» et quand on va être plus familier avec lui, je pourrais écrire «Niklaus» ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Si vous avez des questions ou autres, dites le moi et je vais vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre. S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez vraiment de ma fic pour m'aider à l'améliorer. Laissez des reviews ;)

Bisous xxx Elsa


	5. Pourquoi ?

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre :D Je voulais encore tous vous remercier de suivre ma fic. Recevoir vos reviews me font tout le temps chaud au cœur. Même les négatifs vu qu'ils m'aident à améliorer ma fic. :) Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture ! Voici la réponses aux reviews :

LaurieBerry2365 : Merci pour ton avis sur le nom de Niklaus dans ses POV. Puis pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr que Kol va la suivre puisqu'ils cherchent un moyen pour revenir à la vie ensemble. Puis Bonnie l'a dit à la fin de son POV, ils s'en vont à la Nouvelle-Orléans ;) À la prochaine ! Bisous xxx

Mel023 : T'as raison, ça c'est sûr que Jeremy ne veut pas que Kol revienne à la vie sinon il se vengera ! ;) Pis ouais t'as aussi raison pour Elena, mais dans sa petite tête, elle veut s'éloigner de ses « problèmes ». Le pire c'est que c'est elle qui a choisi cette vie en restant avec Stefan ! Mais là je m'éloigne un peu… ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous xxx

Anna : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Puis pour les POV, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui me l'avait déjà dit et je vais te dire la même réponse : J'ai déjà écrit mon septième chapitre, mais pour les autres je vais essayer d'en mettre moins. Car j'ai relu et j'avoue que tu as raison. (Qu'on peut ne plus savoir c'est les pensées de qui.) Et je le prends pas mal du tout puisque ça m'aide à améliorer ma fic et je trouve que tu es très polie… en tout cas pas comme l'autre ;) Bonne lecture ! Bisous xxx

Lea Michaelson : Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais ;) Bisous xxx

Odessa : Oui là ça a réussi ;) Merci de lire ma fic et bisous xxx

Calypso : Contente que ça te plaise ! :D Bisous xxx

* * *

POV Rebekah

J'entends les grilles du manoir s'ouvrir. Qui est-ce ? Elijah et Niklaus dorment. Peut-être Marcel… Je me lève donc. Je marche doucement et silencieusement pour ne pas alerter l'intrus. J'arrive au centre du manoir et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la voir elle !

-Caroline !? demandais-je surprise.

-Rebekah!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je...hum…tu…je…

-Quoi ?

-Je suis venue po…

-Miss Forbes ? coupa Elijah qui venait d'arriver.

-Love ? dit Niklaus qui, lui aussi, venait d'arriver.

-Je…, dit Caroline gênée.

-Tu dois être fatiguée Caroline, intervins-je, Il est très tard. Vient. Je vais te donner une chambre d'inviter.

-Oh…Ok, répondit-elle gênée.

Nous montons donc les escaliers et je lui montre la chambre.

-Est-ce que tu as des bagages ?

-Euuuhhh…

-D'accord. Je vois que tu es partie sur un coup de tête. Je vais aller te chercher un pyjama pour ce soir. Je vais aussi envoyer quelqu'un t'acheter des produits pour femme. Tu les auras dans une demi-heure. C'est correct ?

-Oui, merci, me répondit-elle.

Après cela, je sortis demander à une servante d'aller chercher ce que Caroline avait besoin et après, je lui apporte un short et un débardeur rose et blanc pour dormir. Elle me remercie et je retourne dormir.

* * *

POV Kol

Alors, d'après Bonnie, la blonde serait partie rejoindre Nik à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle a enfin ouvert ses yeux sur ses sentiments ou quoi ? Parce que dans mes souvenirs, elle n'arrêtait pas de le repousser. Mais cela apparaissait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle voulait juste faire la fille inaccessible. Je m'en foutais un peu qu'elle soit là-bas avec mon frère, mais Bonnie voulait vraiment aller la voir et je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, la Nouvelle-Orléans est la ville des sorcières. Il doit y avoir plein d'informations là-bas. En tout cas, un peu plus qu'à Mystic Falls. » Puisque je ne peux pas avoir accès au jet privé de ma famille, on est obligé de prendre l'avion. Donc en ce moment, nous embarquons dans l'avion qui va nous y conduire. L'avion vient juste de décoller et il reste deux heures à attendre. Deux longues heures d'attente… Bonnie est assise juste à côté de moi. Elle a l'air fatigué. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard…

-Hey Darling, ne t'endort pas ! dis-je taquin.

-Laisse-moi ! Je suis fatiguée, répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Deux minutes plus tard, je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule droite. Je tourne la tête et je vois Bonnie dormir. Quelle est belle ma petite sorcière… De quoi est-ce que tu parles Kol !? Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit qu'elle est sexy MAIS PAS BELLE ! Et puis c'est quoi ce MA !?... Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler à moi-même…On dirait que je deviens schizophrène… Mais bon, passons.

* * *

POV Bonnie

« Nous sommes arrivés à destination. Veuillez attacher votre ceinture, nous allons bientôt atterrir. »

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air. Je me réveille et je sens quelque chose de chaud sur ma joue gauche et sur ma tête. Je lève un peu ma tête et je remarque que je me suis endormie sur l'épaule de Kol et que lui s'est endormi sur ma tête. Oh la grosse tâche que je suis ! Je me suis endormie sur lui ! Je me redresse dans mon siège en faisant attention à Kol et je m'attache la ceinture. J'essaye de le réveiller doucement, mais il ne se réveille pas.

« Toutes les ceintures doivent maintenant être attachées. »

Et merde ! Je dois moi-même lui attacher sa ceinture. J'approche donc ma main de sa hanche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire Darling ?

Je sursaute. Il ne dormait pas parce que sinon sa voix serait endormie. À la place, elle était taquine. Il ouvre un œil puis, un deuxième. Il s'étire, se redresse dans son siège et attache lui-même sa ceinture.

-Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, me questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-L'hôtesse a dit que toutes les ceintures devaient être attachées. Et puisque tu faisais semblant de dormir, j'allais te l'attacher, dis-je en colère.

Il rit. Ma colère le fait rire. Petit salaud. Je sens qu'on redescend. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés sur le sol de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

« Nous sommes arrivés à destination. Assurez-vous de n'avoir rien oublié et bon séjour. »

On sort enfin de l'avion et de l'aéroport. Cinq minutes après, nous voilà arrivés en ville. Magnifique ! Il y a plein de gens dans la rue, c'est la fête, tout le monde est joyeux et la musique bat son plein. Je regarde dans la rue et c'est tellement magnifique ! Je sens un regard sur moi et tourne la tête. Je vois Kol me fixer avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demandais-je en touchant mon visage.

-Non. On dirait juste une petite fille émerveillée devant le Père Noël, me dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis le rouge me venir aux joues. Je tourne donc la tête. Mais bon sang pourquoi je rougis !? Le reste du trajet ce passa en silence. Mais ça remarque ne m'empêcha pas de ré-regarder la ville. Il commence déjà à faire jour. On entre enfin dans le manoir, mais c'est silence. Tout le monde dort. On décide donc de s'allonger sur les deux canapés en face de nous. Et quelques minutes après, on s'endort.

* * *

POV Elijah

Je viens de me réveiller et j'entends déjà du bruit venant de la cuisine. Je me lève, prends une douche, me prépare et m'y dirige. Quand j'arrive, je vois mon frère debout, accoté au comptoir, l'air de réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout de bonne heure ? demandais-je.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, dit-il sans m'accorder un seul regard.

-Je t'ai entendu et toi ?

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, me répondit-il.

Il me regarde enfin et sort de la cuisine pour laisser les servantes faire le petit-déjeuner. Je le suis et nous nous assoyons dans le salon.

* * *

POV Caroline

J'ai super bien dormi ! Par contre, là je suis stressée. Les autres vont surement vouloir des explications sur ma venue et je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de leur répondre. Mais il le faudra bien. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche pour me changer les idées. Une fois finie, je ressors et trouve un bel ensemble sur mon lit. Une camisole noire, un legging noir et des talons hauts argentés de sept centimètres. Je m'approche et trouve un petit mot.

« Mets ça et on se retrouve en bas dans la cuisine. Rebekah »

D'accord, je vais faire ce qu'elle me dit… Arrivée en bas, j'utilise mon ouïe vampirique pour savoir où sont les autres. Je me dirige vers une pièce qui se trouve être la salle à manger et celle-ci donne, avec un air ouvert, à la cuisine. Je vois une belle grande cuisine blanche avec des électroménagers gris et une salle à manger toute aussi blanche avec une table rectangulaire en chêne massif. Après mon inspection des lieux, je remarque que tout le monde est assis autour de la table.

-Caroline, venez je vous en prie, m'invita Elijah en me montrant une place à côté de lui.

Mon analyse, Elijah est très chaleureux, Rebekah est très souriante et Klaus ne me regarde pas. Je me demande ce qu'ils pensent…

_Pendant que notre belle blonde fait son analyse…_

« Je suis sûr que c'est elle, la rédemption de Niklaus. » (pensées d'Elijah)

« Enfin de la féminité ici ! » (pensées de Rebekah)

« Pourquoi est-elle venue à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? » (pensées de Klaus)

_Revenons aux pensées de Caroline…_

Je m'assois donc à la place que m'a indiquée Elijah.

-Alors miss Forbes, que faites-vous à la Nouvelle-Orléans, me demanda ce dernier.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Klaus lever la tête et nous regarder. Surement intéresser par la réponse. Les servantes mettent la nourriture sur la table puis, s'en vont, nous laissant seuls.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas trop…ça m'a pris comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

Il me fait un petit sourire puis, le reste du petit-déjeuner se passe en silence. Une fois que Rebekah et Elijah ont fini, ils quittent la table. Seulement Klaus et moi sommes encore à la table.

-Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi ? fis-je ignorante.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Caroline.

Je baisse la tête et décide qu'il doit savoir la vérité.

-Eh bien, Tyler m'a trompé avec Haley. Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir puisque tu sais tout ce que font tes hybrides. Alors quand il me la dit, il m'a confirmé mes réels sentiments. Des sentiments que j'ai refoulés pendant très longtemps. Pendant les deux semaines avant que je le sache, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que tu m'avais dit le soir de graduation. Ça m'a fait douter sur mes propres sentiments et une semaine après ça, Damon a remarqué que j'avais quelque chose. Alors, je lui ai tout dit. Sauf ce que je ressentais puisque moi-même je ne le savais pas. Et quand Tyler m'a avoué pour la tromperie…ça ne m'a rien fait. J'ai donc été sûre de mes sentiments. De mes réels sentiments. Et…et…

Je relève la tête et le regarde. Il me regarde tout simplement et m'écoute.

-Et je me suis rendue compte que…que je t'aimais.

Je lis dans ses yeux de la surprise, de l'amour, de la tendresse et…et…une pointe d'amusement ? Il se met à rire puis me fait le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

-Je croyais que cela allait prendre plus de temps, me dit-il, Au début je ne le savais pas, mais depuis le jour que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je me disais que c'était impossible que le grand hybride originel tombe amoureux. Et encore moins d'un bébé vampire.

Nous laissons échapper de petits rires.

-Je t'aime aussi Caroline. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerai toujours. J'attendais juste que tu t'en rendes compte…

-Tu as bien fait…

Je lui souris. On se lève en même temps puis, nous nous rapprochons lentement. Je suis comme hypnotisée par ses yeux. Des yeux bleus tellement profonds qu'on pourrait s'y noyer. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Ses lèvres…j'avais tant rêvé à elles. Il pose les siennes délicatement sur les miennes. Elles goutent encore meilleures que dans mes plus beaux rêves. Elles sont si douces… Je sentis sa langue titiller ma lèvre inférieure. Juste avant que je le laisse entrer sa langue dans ma bouche, nous entendions du bruit. Ce qui nous fait arrêter. Nous tournons la tête vers la droite et nous apercevons Rebekah et Elijah qui nous regarde avec un sourire.

-Félicitation tous les deux ! dit Rebekah surexcitée.

-Je suis content pour vous, dit Elijah apparemment heureux.

Sur ce, nous nous embrassons une dernière fois tendrement puis, nous sortons tous de la cuisine.

* * *

Voilà pour le cinquième chapitre. Alors, que pensez-vous de l'arrivée des Originels ? Et du petit échange de Bonnie et Kol dans l'avion ? Puis, comment avez-vous trouvé Caroline et Klaus ? Je sais que lui et elle c'est un peu vite, mais je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder sur ce couple. Et depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour. ;)Malheureusement, je sais qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup de moments Kennett ces temps-ci, car je dois me concentrer sur le Klaroline pour pouvoir continuer mon histoire. ; Mais au prochain chapitre, il y aura un autre moment Kennett. ;) Je ne vous en dis pas plus. :D Si vous avez des questions ou autres, dites le moi et je vais vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre. S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez vraiment de ma fic pour m'aider à l'améliorer. Laissez des reviews ;)

Bisous xxx Elsa


	6. Une nouvelle amie, une nouvelle famille

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre. Je suis trop contente, j'ai déjà atteint les plus de 2000 VUES ! Merci beaucoup ! :D Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Voilà les réponses aux reviews :

Mel023 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J Puis pour répondre à ta question, non, Haley n'est pas enceinte de Klaus dans ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

VampireDiariesKalijah : Oui je connais le Rebeklander. Ils sont trop beau ensemble ;) Pour le baiser de Kol et Bonnie, ça ne sera pas avant quelque chapitre. Patience ! ;) Pour les retrouvailles d'Elijah et Katherine, ça sera quelques chapitres après le premier baiser de Kol et Bonnie. Désolé je sais que tu les aimes beaucoup, mais je vais te dire encore patience. Bon, je vais te laisser ! Bisous xxx

* * *

POV Bonnie

Nous venons de nous réveiller et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle à manger. Kol à l'air de connaitre cet endroit. Il a surement habité ici avant que Klaus l'enferme, pour cent ans, dans un cercueil. Quand nous arrivons, nous voyons Elijah et Rebekah quitter la table. Il ne reste plus que Klaus et Caroline. Ce qui suit nous surpris tous les deux. Finalement, Rebekah et Elijah reviennent.

-Je te l'avais dit que Care était venue pour ton frère.

-Et je n'en ai jamais douté, me répondit Kol.

Nous décidons de commencer les recherches pour revenir à la vie. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail…

POV Stefan

Ça fait déjà deux semaines que j'ai quitté Mystic Falls. Tout le monde m'appelle, mais je m'en fou. Je suis parti, car cette ville me rappelle trop de souvenir avec Elena. Elle a choisi mon frère. Je ne suis pas content à propos d'Elena, mais je ne suis pas pas content pour lui. J'ai donc suivi le conseil de Lexie et je vais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. En ce moment, je suis en Italie. Un très beau pays. Je me rappelle d'être venu ici dans les années cinquante. Bien sûr, ça a changé entre temps. Je crois que je vais bientôt aller au Pérou…

* * *

POV Rebekah

-Alors, je sais que tu viens d'arriver et que tu veux surement passer du temps avec mon frère. Mais tu n'as pas de bagages donc, veux-tu venir avec moi faire les magasins, demandais-je tout sourire.

-Oui bien sûr, me répondit Caroline.

-Super ! Dans le hall dans quinze minutes.

Je monte dans ma chambre et me prépare. Quand j'ai enfin fini, je redescends et vois que Caroline est déjà là.

-Alors, prête pour cette journée de magasin ? lui-demandais-je.

-Totalement, me répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Nous sortons et commençons à magasiner…toute la journée.

* * *

POV Elijah

Je viens de finir un livre et descends en bas pour le rapporter dans la bibliothèque. En remontant en haut, je passe devant le salon et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Mon frère, debout devant la fenêtre avec un sourire. Un sourire sincère. Je n'ai pas vu ce sourire depuis qu'on a été transformé en vampire.

-Niklaus?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon frère ?

-Je suis content pour toi.

Il se retourne. Toujours avec ce sourire que j'aime tant voir. Je souris aussi légèrement.

-Merci mon frère. Sincèrement.

Je remonte finalement les marches toujours avec un petit sourire. Revoir le sourire de Niklaus m'a rendu nostalgique…

*** Flash back ***

Des éclats de rire d'enfants se font entendre dans tout le village.

-Attrape-moi si tu peux ! cria une petite fille blonde.

-Je vais t'attraper ! cria un tout petit garçon brun.

-Attention Rebekah ! Kol arrive ! cria un autre brun.

-Laisse les Elijah. Comme ça c'est sûr qu'on ne se fera pas toucher pas notre petite sœur, rit un très jeune homme.

-C'est méchant ça Finn ! dit un petit blond.

-Mais non Niklaus. On fait juste s'amuser, répondit le dénommé Finn.

-Ahah je t'ai attrapé ! C'est toi le chat maintenant, rit le petit garçon qu'on appelle Kol.

-Ce ne pas juste… se plaint la petite fille dénommé Rebekah.

D'autres éclats de rire se font entendre. Des rires purs…

***Fin du flash-back***

Je me souviens très bien de cet après-midi. On jouait tous dehors dans le village. Kol… Finn… Même si Finn nous a trahis, il faisait toujours parti de la fratrie et je regrette vraiment sa mort. Par contre, Kol…il n'y avait aucun problème avec lui. À part qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des bêtises et qu'à ce qu'on m'avait dit, il était devenu fou à cause qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller Silas qui en fait n'était qu'une légende puisqu'ils n'ont pas trouvé son corps. J'aimerais tellement qu'il revienne. Lui, avec ses taquineries et son sourire enfantin. Mais c'est impossible…

* * *

POV Caroline

Voilà une superbe journée ! Ce midi, Rebekah et moi sommes allées au Resto Grill pour déjeuner, c'est un grill dans le quartier français de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui ressemble beaucoup au Mystic Grill. Bizarrement, je m'entends bien avec Rebekah. On dirait que je la connais depuis des années ! Pourtant à Mystic Falls, elle m'agaçait comme ça ne se peut pas ! Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas pris le temps de la connaitre et qu'elle était une « ennemie ». C'est le temps de diner et nous rentrons au manoir. Arrivées, nous sentons une odeur de pâtes rosées venant de la cuisine. Rebekah et moi se regardons avec un grand sourire au visage et nous y dirigeons. Dans la cuisine nous voyons…Elijah.

-Elijah ?! demanda Rebekah d'un air ahuri.

-Oui Rebekah ? lui répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je fais des yeux interrogatifs dans la direction de Rebekah. Elle m'a surement vu puisqu'elle répond à ma question silencieuse.

-C'est parce que tu ne fais jamais le repas, argumenta cette dernière.

-Tu as raison Rebekah. Mais c'est une occasion spéciale. Caroline et Niklaus sont enfin ensemble.

-Enfin ? demandais-je.

-Et bien oui. À Mystic Falls, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous tourner autour, répondis Rebekah.

Après cette phrase, je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Rebekah et Elijah l'on surement vu qu'ils lâchent un petit rire en même temps.

-Voilà ! Le repas est prêt ! dit Elijah, Niklaus ! Le repas est prêt ! cria-t-il pour qu'il l'entende.

Même pas deux secondes après qu'Elijah eut crié, Klaus arrive. Nous nous installâmes à la table et commençons à manger. Le repas était délicieux ! Nous rions, mangions, buvions, rions, mangions et rions. Une soirée sans problèmes et sans gênes, parfaite !

-Merci Elijah pour ce repas. Il était délicieux !

-Je vous remercie Caroline.

-Tu sais Elijah, tu n'es plus obligé de vouvoyer Caroline. Elle fait partie de la famille maintenant.

Je retourne ma tête brusquement vers Klaus. F-fa-fam-famille… Je fais déjà partie de leur famille ? Je sens tout à coup des larmes dans mes yeux. Puis, je sens quelque chose de doux et chaud rouler sur ma joue droite. Une larme… Je pleure ? Je m'empresse de l'essuyer du revers de ma main.

-Caroline ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? me demanda un Klaus inquiet.

-Non… C'est juste que je suis contente, répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Je vois trois sourires se former sur le visage de ma nouvelle famille. Je suis si contente.

* * *

POV Kol

On a perdu notre temps ! On s'était dit qu'on devrait aller à la bibliothèque, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé aujourd'hui. Mais bon, il reste encore plusieurs places où aller voir. C'est un peu difficile aussi, car il ne faut pas se faire prendre par ceux qui sont vivants et il faut aussi réussir à prendre le livre et tourner les pages. Pour ça, il faut une très grande concentration pour réussir à matérialiser nos doigts. C'est ce que Bonnie a dit ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réussi à toucher Damon en le voulant très fort. Donc elle en est venue à la conclusion qu'elle avait réussi à matérialiser sa main. Et elle avait raison ! C'était difficile, mais j'ai réussi à le faire. De plus en plus que je le fait, de plus en plus que c'est facile. Mais c'est aussi très épuisant ! C'est pour ça qu'on va prendre quelques jours de congé. Donc nous sommes allés dans un hôtel avec une chambre vide. Petit problème, il n'y a qu'un lit King. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, mais c'est plus pour Bonnie… Mais de toute façon, il n'y a pas de chambre avec deux lits simples dans cet hôtel. Puis, c'est le seul hôtel dans le quartier français et nous ne voulons pas aller ailleurs. Tout à coup, j'entends un « Putin » suivit d'un bruit de verre cassé. Je me retourne et vois Bonnie se tenir la tête.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demandais-je.

-Non ça ne va pas ! OK ! me cria-elle.

- Ok calme-toi ! criais-je aussi.

Plus personne n'osait parler. Une minute passe, puis deux, une heure et deux heures. Personne n'avait encore parlé ou même bougé.

-Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté, m'excusais-je.

-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse Kol. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus.

-Ce n'est rien.

Je me retourne et la vois pleurer en silence.

-Est-ce que ça va ? redemandais-je.

-Non…me répondit-elle en pleur.

Je sais ce qu'il ne va pas. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Les seules fois où j'ai vu des femmes en pleur devant moi, c'est quand je m'apprêtais à les tuer. Mais maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Instinctivement, je me lève et va m'assoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la prends dans mes bras et la colle sur moi. Elle laisse couler toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout ce qu'elle a retenu depuis qu'elle est morte. Morte, mort…je n'aime pas employé ce mot, car ça me rappelle tout plein de souvenirs que je ne pourrais surement plus jamais faire. Doucement, je me couche dans le lit l'emmenant avec moi. Elle se colle contre moi et pleur tout le restant de la soirée. À deux heure du matin, elle s'endort enfin. Je reste là, à la regarder. Une dizaine de minutes après, les bras de Morphée m'emporte avec elle.

Le lendemain matin, toujours POV Kol

Je me réveille enfin. Je sens une froideur du côté gauche. J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux et regarde de ce côté, mais je ne vois personne. Je ne vois pas Bonnie.

-Je suis là !

Je me retourne vers la voix que j'ai entendue et vois Bonnie devant le miroir.

-Bonnie, tu es déjà réveillée ? demandais-je d'une voix et des yeux endormis.

-Hihi… il est déjà 11 heure du matin, me répondit-elle.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

-Oui.

Elle se retourne et je peux enfin voir son beau visage. Elle a un sourire radieux. Elle est tellement be… NON ! Il faut que je me change les idées. Et quelle meilleure idée que d'embêter ma petite sorcière.

-Alors tu souris enfin Darling. Parce que tu es plutôt déprimé ces derniers temps. Est-ce que ce serait parce que tu dois rester avec moi ? Ou parce que Caroline est avec mon frère ? Ou parce qu'elle s'entend bien avec ma famille ? Ou parce que tous tes « amis » t'ont oubliée ? Ou parce tu regrettes d'avoir donné ta vie pour le petit Guilbert ? Ou bien c'est parce que tu sais qu'on ne va surement jamais retourner à la vie ?

De plus en plus que je parlais, je voyais ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Au début, ma voix était taquine. Mais après la deuxième question, ma voix devenait de plus en plus dure. Je n'y pouvais rien, ça sortait tout seul ! Je crois que j'avais besoin d'évacuer toute la colère que j'ai retenu depuis ma mort. Après tout, Rebekah m'a pleuré une seule journée, puis elle a tout oublié et elle est partie avec l'ennemi pour la cure. Ensuite, Niklaus et Elijah ont seulement versé quelques larmes, puis eux aussi, ils m'ont oublié, sans même me venger. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la porte claquée. Elle était partie. Bonnie était partie…

* * *

Voilà pour le sixième chapitre. Alors, avez-vous aimé le petit retour de Stefan ? La nouvelle amitié de Caroline et Rebekah vous plait-elle ? Et le moment entre frère ? Puis, ce qui s'est passé entre Bonnie et Kol ? Pour le Resto Grill, ce n'est pas le même bar que dans The Originals. Il ressemble vraiment au Mystic Grill. Si vous avez des questions ou autres, dites le moi et je vais vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre. S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez vraiment de ma fic pour m'aider à l'améliorer. Laissez des reviews ;)

Bisous xxx Elsa


	7. Une trop grande passion

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveaux chapitre. :) **Désolé pour le retard**, mais j'ai été occupé Jeudi, Vendredi et Samedi ! Puis, je suis contente parce que j'ai pleins de vues ! **Mais je suis un peu déçu parce que je n'ai eu qu'un seul commentaire ! S'il-vous-plait écrivez-moi en, ça m'aide à écrire...** Mais bon passons.

Mel023 : Contente que tu aies adoré mon chapitre précédant ! Mais je crois que tu vas encore plus aimer ce chapitre car il est presque entièrement Klaroline ;) Je vais te laisse à ta lecture ! Bisous xxx

**Ps: Très important ! Désolée, les prochains chapitres vont peut-être prendre longtemps avant d'être postés... Mais l'école recommence et je vais me concentrer sur mes études. Mais ne vous inquiétés, je vais quand même continuer ma fic. ;) Bisous xxx À la prochaine !**

* * *

POV Caroline

Hier, j'ai dormi dans la chambre d'invité. Je ne veux pas trop brusquer les choses avec Klaus et lui aussi semblait d'accord. Même si je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps… Aujourd'hui, on a décidé de passer la journée ensemble. Il va me faire visiter la Nouvelle-Orléans de fond en comble. J'ai tellement hâte !

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Klaus et moi avons passé une super belle journée ensemble. Il m'a fait visiter presque tous les quartiers de la Nouvelle-Orléans et on n'a surtout pas oublié de faire une petite visite à toutes les boulangeries du coin. J'ai d'ailleurs gouté les meilleures pâtisseries que je n'ai jamais mangées. Pour l'instant… Et Klaus avait raison, c'était une magnifique ville remplie de nourriture, de musique, d'art et de culture.

* * *

POV Bonnie

J'étais en colère ! Comment avait-il osé me demander toutes ces questions. Toutes ces questions qui me faisaient tant mal. Le pire, c'est qu'on dirait qu'il savait que ça me faisait mal. Comment-a-t-il pu ? À cause de toi, Kol Mikaelson, j'ai versé toutes les larmes de mon corps ce matin. Maintenant c'est le soir. Et j'ai passé toute la journée toute seule et triste. Je n'ai pas fait de recherches pour pouvoir revenir à la vie. Je dirais même que l'idée d'abandonner m'est passée quelques fois par la tête aujourd'hui. Après tout il me l'a dit lui-même « Ou bien c'est parce que tu sais qu'on ne va surement jamais retourner à la vie ? » En ce moment, je marche dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il y plein de lumière et de gens qui s'amuse. Bien sûr, ils ne me voient pas… Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, si je veux aller à un endroit spécial, j'ai qu'à y penser très fort. Dans des moments comme ça, j'aurais appelé mes deux meilleures amies, Elena et Caroline. Mais depuis l'arrivée des deux frères Salvatore dans nos vies, Elena a changé. Elle n'est plus l'amie que j'ai connue. En fait, elle ne l'est même plus. Il faudra que je lui dise quand je vais revenir à la vie. Mais je ne vais sûrement jamais revenir à la vie… Ahhhhh ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ! Même si personne ne me voit, juste sa présence me ferait du bien. Enfin je le crois… Je décide donc d'aller la voir, Caroline. Je pense fort à l'entrée du manoir Mikaelson et deux secondes après, je m'y trouve. J'entre et me promène pour trouver mon amie. Et je ne m'attendais pas à trouver cela… Je les vois tous rire. Je ne savais pas que les originels pouvaient être comme ça. Mais j'ai quand même passé deux semaines avec Kol… Je sais comment ils peuvent être…parfois. Mais ça m'étonnera toujours. Le jeu qu'ils jouent en ce moment, « Never, have I ever », je n'en ai pas entendu parler depuis l'arrivée de Stefan et Damon dans nos vies. Je m'approche et m'assoie sur un accoudoir du divan. Je reste là, toute la soirée, à les regarder. On dirait déjà une famille. Comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Je devrais peut-être essayer de les toucher ou de dire d'une façon ou d'une autre que je suis là… Mais j'ai déjà utilisé toute ma force ces derniers jours. Je vais attendre encore quelques temps.

* * *

POV Rebekah

En ce moment, toute la famille est dans le salon. On parle, on rit et on boit. Pas beaucoup, mais quelques verres. De toute façon, ça en prend beaucoup pour que les vampires en sentent l'effet. Ça fait bizarre de voir mes deux frères rires, des rires beaux et vrais. Depuis qu'on est devenu vampire que je n'en ai même pas entendu un seul vrai. Même venant de moi !

-Oh ! On devrait faire un jeu, propose Caroline de façon excitée.

-Un jeu ? demande Elijah incrédule.

-Oui! On joue à «Jamais, je n'ai jamais".

-C'est quoi ce jeu ? demandais-je interloqué.

-C'est un jeu que mes amis et moi avons inventé. Une personne dit quelque chose et si une autre est d'accord avec ce qui est dit, elle boit une gorgé d'alcool. Si ça ne concerne pas la personne ou qu'elle ne veut pas répondre, elle se tait et ne bois pas.

-C'est un peu ridicule, non ? dit Nik.

-Oui peut-être, mais c'est amusant.

-D'accord ! acceptais-je.

-Si tu veux Love, accepta Klaus.

Caroline sourit de toutes ses dents. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Elijah.

-Elijah ? demandons tous en cœur.

-Ok… accepta-il sous nos regards persistants.

-Super ! Allez commençons ! lança un Caroline surexcitée.

* * *

POV Caroline

Il est très tard et nous sommes tous fatigués. Même après tous ces verres, nous ne sommes pas encore soûls. Elijah et Rebekah sont montés il y a quelques minutes dans leur chambre. Moi aussi je devrais peut-être y aller… Je me lève et m'apprête à y aller quand la main de Klaus me retient le poignais. Je me retourne, il se lève et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres caressent langoureusement les miennes et je participe à ce baiser avec autant d'énergie. Je sens sa langue titiller ma lèvre inférieure et le laisse passer la barrière pour une première fois. Le baiser lent et langoureux devient bien vite chaud et endiablé. Il me plaqua sur le mur et je sentis ses mains parcourir mon corps. Je sortis quelques petits gémissements de plaisir sous ses caresses. J'en voulais plus ! Je glissa donc mes mains sous sont chandails et commença à caresser son torse musclé. Je l'entendis gémir ce qui me plut énormément. À vitesse vampirique, on se retrouva dans sa chambre. Moi, sur son lit et lui, sur moi à califourchon. Ses mains glissa sur mes cuisses pour ensuite retirer ma robe. Je retira son chandail et son pantalon pour nous retrouver tous les deux en sous-vêtements. À travers son boxer, je voyais déjà son érection bien élever ce qui me fit rougir. Klaus le remarqua et ris pour ensuite me ré embrasser avec fougue. Sa main droite dégrafa avec agilité mon soutien-gorge. Il descendit ses lèvres, laissant au passage des baisers fiévreux sur mon cou, pour atterrir sur mon sein gauche. Il lécha et mordilla mon téton bien durci pendant que sa main gauche caressait mon corps déjà chaud bouillant et que sa main droite massait mon sein droit. Il fessa ensuite la même chose pour mon sein droit ce qui provoqua mes gémissements. Il enleva doucement ma petite culotte pour qu'ensuite je me retrouve nue comme un bébé. Il regarda mon corps quelques secondes avec un sourire sur le visage ce qui me fit rougir beaucoup plus. Pour être équitable, je lui retira son boxer. Ce qui lassa place à son érection fièrement élevée avec un sourire remplie de fierté sur son si joli visage. Les hommes et leur fierté ! Pour la lui faire ravaler, je l'embrassa. J'en voulais encore plus ! Pour le lui monter, je colla mon bassin au sien et bougea sensuellement. Il compris le message et entra en moi avec vivacité. Il commença ses va et viens lentement pour y aller ensuite de plus en plus vite et aussi de plus en plus profondément. En même temps, il ravageait mon corps de baisers brulants. Sentant que j'étais très proche de l'orgasme, il m'embrassa pour accentuer mon plaisir. Il donna trois autres coups de reins beaucoup plus puissants et j'atteignis l'orgasme dans un cri de plaisir. Sous mon extase, il me rejoignit bien vite en se déversant en moi dans un rugissement rauque. Fatigué par autant d'effort, il se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je me colla à son corps encore chaud et il me serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Niklaus Mikaelson.

-Et je t'aime Caroline Forbes.

Ce furent les seules paroles prononcées avant que nous rejoignons le pays des rêves. Finalement, j'avais bien raison ! Je n'ai pas pu lui résister très longtemps…

_Le lendemain matin, toujours POV Caroline_

Je me réveillais doucement dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien. Le lit de l'homme que j'aimais. Cet homme qui était mon ennemi, qui a essayé de me donner en sacrifice, qui a fait souffrir mes amis et qui a dagué sa propre famille. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui le soir de mon 18e anniversaire quand il était venu me soigner de la morsure de Tyler. Il m'avait dit qu'on devait revoir la perception du temps quand on devenait un vampire, que j'étais libre, que je pouvais voir ce que le monde avait à m'offrir, que je pouvais encore fêter milles anniversaires et que je n'avais qu'à le demander. C'est ce que j'ai fait et je ne le regrette nullement puisque cela m'a mené jusqu'ici. Après ce soir-là, il essayait tout le temps de me séduire et à chaque fois, je baissais un peu plus les barrières de protection qui nous séparaient pour finalement m'avouer que j'étais tombée amoureuse de cet hybride. Mon hybride. Tellement que j'étais perdu dans mes songes, je n'ai même pas vu une personne se rapprocher de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras.

-À quoi tu penses Sweetheart ?

-À toi.

-À moi ?

-Oui. Je pensais à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser délicat. Il les retira ensuite pour me sourire de toutes ses dents. Moi aussi j'en fis de même puisqu'on était heureux.

-Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche. C'est bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner, me conseilla mon homme.

-D'accord !

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je me rappelais que je n'y étais jamais allé donc je ne savais pas où était les serviettes.

-Niklaus ! Où sont les serviettes ?

J'attendis quelques instants, mais je n'eus aucunes réponses. Je sortis donc de la salle de bain pour voir celui que j'appelais figé sur place.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demandais-je.

-Tu…tu…m'as appelé…Nik…Niklaus…

-Euh oui. C'est ton nom, non ? Ça te dérange ?

Il se retourna vivement et sans que je m'y attende, m'embrassa.

-Je suis si content que tu m'appelles comme ça !

-Donc ça ne te dérange pas ? demandais-je confuse.

-Non pas du tout ! Tous ceux qui me craignent m'appellent Klaus et ceux qui m'appellent Niklaus sont seulement ma famille puisqu'ils ne me craignent pas. Donc en fait ça me soulage un peu que tu m'appelle comme cela.

Nous nous embrassâmes et rejoignons la douche pour faire un peu de « sport » et ainsi exprimer notre joie.

* * *

Voilà pour le septième chapitre. Est-ce que ça vous plait que Caroline l'appelle Niklaus ? **Désolé de ne pas avoir mentionné le lemon c'est juste que je ne voulais pas gâcher le suspens.** Et dites-moi ce que vous en penser parce que c'était mon tout premier. Dans le fond ce chapitre était consacré au Klaroline. ;) Vous vous rappelé le jeu « Never, have I ever » ? Si vous avez oublié allé dans le 5x20 ! Si vous avez des questions ou autres, dites le moi et je vais vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre. S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous pensez vraiment de ma fic pour m'aider à l'améliorer. Laissez des reviews ;)

Bisous xxx Elsa


End file.
